


И вы, конечно, сможете убежать...

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Ни в одной хронике – даже если вы перевернете вверх дном всю частную библиотеку – вы не найдете упоминания о том, что кто-то покинул Найт-Вейл. В Найт-Вейл можно приехать, в нем можно родиться, можно притворяться, что ты существуешь, в Найт-Вейле можно умереть. Но ещё никто его не покинул по собственному желанию.





	И вы, конечно, сможете убежать...

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку текста отдельное спасибо Black Unicorn с фикбука.

Сесил откидывается на спинку стула и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Карлос ждет у выхода, и он, прекрасный ученый с невероятными локонами, хочет поговорить. Серьезно поговорить. У Карлоса все всегда серьезно, и в то же время по-детски наивно… Но нельзя же винить его в том, что он не знает простых вещей?

Доброй ночи, слушатели. Доброй ночи. Пословица дня: Если хотите бежать – бегите. Только не оборачивайтесь. Утешьте себя иллюзией.

Когда Карлос подходит к зданию радиостанции, ему кажется, что ждать совсем не пришлось, и что по случайности подошел как раз к тому моменту, когда радиоведущий открывал дверь, выходя ему навстречу. Но может ли быть что-то простым совпадением в этом городе?

Постоянные опасности, странные двери, и даже нападения, здесь – обычное дело. Огромное поле деятельности для ученого, несомненно. Интересно? Несомненно. Захватывает? Увлекает? Заставляет забыть? Забыть, что?.. Что-то, о чем запрещено знать.

Но это все не важно. По странному стечению обстоятельств – что, впрочем, обычно для этого города – Карлос прочно привязался к Сесилу. Сначала внимание к своей персоне голоса из радио слегка напрягало его, но он уже почти этого не помнит. Смутные кадры в воспоминаниях, которые почти стерлись и скоро исчезнут. Иногда это вызывает головные боли и раздражение. Почему он забывает? Почему помнит? Почему не может забыть?

Все в голове смешивается и остается только один якорь – Сесил. Как радиовышка возвышающаяся над поселением, так он для Карлоса является маяком, позволяющим не потеряться во мраке под светом загадочных огней.

Они неспешно проходят к машине, садятся, и Карлос, а сегодня ведет именно он, выезжает на дорогу к их на этот момент уже общему дому.

\- Сесил, нам надо поговорить, - Карлос не любит и не умеет вести длинные пространные разговоры, привыкнув по-научному сразу переходить к сути.

\- Ага. – Сесил улыбается, мягко, спокойно. Только рядом с этим ученым он забывает весь свой богатый словарь высказываний и советов.

– Мне… нам надо покинуть этот город, - он слегка хмурит свои идеальные брови.  
Сесил смотрит с легким удивлением, будто и не ждал этой фразы.

– Находиться дальше здесь опасно.

– Но как же твои исследования?

– Я найду что-то ещё. Уверен, в другом городе для меня тоже найдется работа. - Слова даются с трудом. Когда он стал ценить что-то больше, чем свою работу? Ведь он ценил её даже больше своей жизни.

Лучше другая работа, чем потерять… Тебя? Себя?

Мысль исчезает так же быстро, как и возникла. Будто бы отгоняя её от себя, он продолжает:

\- Для тебя найдется работа на радио, на другом радио. Отличные профессионалы всегда нужны.

\- Ты считаешь меня отличным профессионалом? – Сесил счастливо улыбается, услышав только самое интересное для себя. Карлос оставляет этот вопрос без ответа, который, впрочем, ведущему и не нужен.

Дорога подходит к дому, как и всякая правильная дорога, которая не имеет завершения. Карлос все также погружен в свои мысли. Вдруг уже завтра он передумает? Вдруг завтра объявят днем забвения или вовсе отменят? И такое могло произойти. Это же Найт-Вейл.

\- Мы должны уехать отсюда. Завтра же. – Он говорит это скорее для себя и только потом понимает, что произнес вслух, и бросает быстрый взгляд на своего парня, пытаясь определить его реакцию. Сесил какое-то время смотрит в пространство прямо перед собой, но замечая взгляд Карлоса, кивает, соглашаясь. Будто так просто – бросить все дела и уехать.

\- Только если ты этого хочешь, - Они выходят из машины, идут к дому, а мысли ученого уже далеко, он думает о том, сколько всего придется собрать и на кого оставить лабораторию. Сесил же ведет себя как обычно, он спокоен. Он не теряет Карлоса, так с чего бы ему быть обеспокоенным? Ученый интересуется его мнением и уделяет внимание – что ещё желать? Впрочем, если сегодня бифштекс опять не уползет на паучьих лапках и тайная полиция не помешают Карлосу уснуть, в попытке поймать ветер, которого нет, – все будет совсем идеально. Ночью в небе мерцали загадочные огни, которые было видно сквозь окно, и от которых так и хотелось загородиться шторой, но было нельзя: сегодня шторы были запрещены законом и торжественно сожжены в назидание тем, кто, как и они, захочет доказать существование ангелов. А ангелов не существует.

Утро начинается… тоскливо и в тоже время по-домашнему уютно: Карлос совсем не хочет выбираться из теплой кровати, сонно потирает глаза и замечает, что некоторые эксперименты придется отложить, поскольку за окном идет дождь, который подозрительно то ли рычит, то ли квакает, а на кухне суетится Сесил. Интересно, он вообще когда-нибудь спит?..

Немножко обидно, что он оставил ученого одного, когда так хотелось немного поваляться в кровати под этот странный звук за окном, совсем не напоминающий мерное капанье дождя. Но в тоже время приятно –радиоведущий точно принесет ему странный, странный, но горячий и вкусный кофе, о секрете изготовления которого он умудряется умалчивать до сих пор. Кстати, надо взять этот кофе на анализ… Но эта мысль покидает его голову как только в руках оказывается чашка с приятно пахнущим напитком. Почему-то темно-фиолетовым, но к чему думать об этом сейчас? Он отпивает и благодарно улыбается Сесилу.

\- Какие-то планы на сегодня? –Ведущий садится на край кровати и смотрит все тем же влюбленным взглядом, что и раньше, аккуратно придерживая свою кружку с напитком. На секунду ученый нахмурился: в воспоминаниях промелькнуло что-то, отзываясь на эту фразу, но исчезло так же быстро, как мелькающие в углу тени.

\- Нет. Но последствия этого дождя или то, чем он является, точно заслуживает исследования. – Карлос задумчиво взглянул на окно, мысленно прикидывая, что именно могло падать с неба и что вообще можно проверить в такой ситуации. Давление проверять точно можно было и не пытаться…

И, конечно же, он не смог заметить, как в отражении из кружки кофе один из уголков рта Сесила на секунду приподнялся в ухмылке, которая тут же исчезла.

Ни в одной хронике – даже если вы перевернете вверх дном всю частную библиотеку – вы не найдете упоминания о том, что кто-то покинул Найт-Вейл. В Найт-Вейл можно приехать, в нем можно родиться, можно притворяться, что ты существуешь, в Найт-Вейле можно умереть. Но ещё никто его не покинул по собственному желанию.

Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл. Добро пожаловать. Снова.


End file.
